


The Boresome Foursome

by Priapus



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Continue?Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Double Oral Penetration, Face-Fucking, For a Friend, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, baby oil as lube, honestly two people have told me baby oil as lube for buttstuff worked out great for them, why do i love to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priapus/pseuds/Priapus





	The Boresome Foursome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haisimsim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisimsim/gifts).



The three boys sat in their stuffy, insulated dorm room, staring at the ceiling in silence together. Josh looked down for a moment, out of the window, then to the posters on the wall, then back to the ceiling. Paul grunted, playing with his fingers. Nick ran his fingers through his hair, groaning in boredom while laying on the floor. Suddenly, a knock on the their dorm door brought them back to attention.

“Thank God, I couldn’t stand it being this quiet in here,” Paul moaned, getting up from his chair to answer the door. The door creaked as it opened, revealing a short brown girl, smiling at the boy. "Slips! Come on in, girl," Nick exclaimed, perking up when he saw the girl at the door.

"Hey Simran," Josh murmured, raising a hand to wave at the girl. "Yo, yo, yo, excited to see me?" she asked, still smiling as she walked into the room and leaned against a wall of the dorm. The three boys nodded their heads, Paul is the first to answer, "We were extremely bored, but now you're here, so you could probably help us out."

Sliding her hands into the pockets of her school-issued black pants, she beamed, "Sure, kiddos. I mean, you ARE a part of a club that exclusively plays video games. Did you do that yet?" The boys looked at each other. "We play video games on the regular, kind of tedious today," Josh winced.

She pushed her large glasses up with a finger, “Well, you’re teenaged boys with raging hormones. Have you done the thing?” Nick looked at Paul, who looked at Josh, who looked at Slip. “Um, there’s three of us here, literally at all times, we can’t.” Josh sighed.

Slip’s face slipped from nonchalance to a curious smile. “So, you’re telling me, you haven’t bust a nut just because there’s three boys here? Idiots. I have a wonderful idea, and I think you boys will be interested.” She began to untie her neck kerchief, and slip off her school-issued blazer.

The boys looked at her, confused. Continuing to remove her clothes, she slid off her pants, and pulling her vest off; she was left in her white shirt and underwear. She looked up at the three in front of her. “This would be a good time to take your clothes off, unless you want me to just be naked in front of you. I’m down with that too.”

Paul began to slowly pull off his Normal Boots jacket and his yellow vest. Nick unbuttoned his pants and shimmied them off of his hips. Josh stared as his friends undressed in front of him. Slippy smiled at him, and walked towards the redhead. “Would you like to be the one to take off my shirt?” she asked, grabbing his hands and moving them towards her breasts. Josh swallowed and audibly gulped, slowly, and shakily unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her brown skin and breasts; she felt as though, because her breasts were small, she didn’t need to wear a bra. No harm done, right?

She slid off the shirt, and twirled around to look at the other two boys. “What’s the plan here, what are we doing?” Josh queried. She paused, thought about it, and finally spoke, pushing her glasses up onto her head to highlight her statement, “I’m not entirely sure yet. Maybe I’d get some semblance of an idea if you three got fucking naked.” She watched the boys fumble to get their clothes off, cocks hard and curious about what was going to go down in this dorm room. 

Slip chuckled. “Hmm, just like puppies: compliant when given an incentive. Come here.” She motioned for the boys to come towards her, and got down on her knees. Slippy glanced up through her eyelashes at the men in front of her and licked her lips. “Three cocks, which one to choose first,” she eyed the erections, “maybe all three at once.” Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she grabbed Nick and Josh’s cocks and began to softly stroke them, gaining a rhythm. She looked up at Paul, who stood in front of her. He grabbed his dick and pushed it into her mouth.

She hummed in pleasure, sending vibrations through his cock. Paul took shallow breaths, lightly thrusting into Slips’ mouth, not wanting to really hurt her. He swallowed, a lump in his throat as he ran his tongue over his teeth. He leaned his head back in euphoria, relishing in the pleasure of her warm, wet mouth sliding on his dick. Slip slowly slid off his dick, and smiled up at him. She then took Nick’s cock in her hand, gripping onto the base, and began to tongue his slit. He moaned at the sensation. She took him into her mouth, bobbing her head. “Simran,” he breathed, “that’s so fucking good, Slippy.” She hollowed her cheeks, then slid off with an audible pop. “Well, yeah, duh.”

She turned towards Josh, noticing Paul stroking his cock to the sight of his friends getting sucked off. “Your turn, Joshy.” She stuck her tongue out, licking from the bottom of his balls to the tip of his erection. Josh threw his head back, grabbing Slippy’s long black hair, forcing her down on his cock. She dug her nails into his thighs, loosening her throat and hollowing her cheeks to let him fuck her face. She slowly dragged a hand down to her panty-covered crotch, rubbing her clit through the fabric. 

Josh pulled her off of his cock. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her mouth and smiled. “Not bad. I rate it 8/10.” She shimmied her panties off of her hips, and motioned for the boys to come in front of her, close together. Confused, they looked at each other, but followed her command. Without warning, she grabbed the three cocks in front of her and pushed them together in her hands. She stroked their dicks, and licked and lapped at the tips of their erections. She took two dicks from her hands and carefully inserted them into her mouth, making sure to avoid teeth, but get them into her mouth fully. The last remaining cock got special treatment from her hands, getting graceful strokes on the shaft, its slit massaged, and his balls played with. Slip wasn't paying attention to who was or was not in her mouth, she was relishing in her ability to do this with the three guys she had feelings for. The fact that she liked three boys at once scared her, but while she was taking two dicks in her mouth, she couldn't find any way to rationalize this. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the loud grunts, groans, and moans that escaped the boys mouths.

She let the cocks fall from her mouth and hands. Her jaw will be sore later, but she couldn't be bothered to worry about that now. "Fuck, I wanna try something, but I don't have oil or lube or anything," she exclaimed. Josh squinted at her in confusion, not noticing Nick leave the semicircle to grab baby oil from his drawer. Paul looked at the curly haired boy, then at the bottle of oil, then back at him. "Don't judge me, like you said, we can't jerk off. I just like the way it smells," Nick explained himself, sticking his tongue out at Paul. Slip laughed, "I don't care, just lube up your dicks, please." She watched them as they fumbled with the oil, spreading it liberally onto their erections. Josh, looking flustered, mumbled, "Now what?" Slip chuckled. "Now, put your cocks in me. Now, please, if that's fine with you. No time for what's and whys." She got on her hands and knees, presenting her holes to them, swaying her hips. Paul got under Slippy, taking the first initiative, and slid into her tight, wet folds. The two moaned out in ecstasy, Slip changed her position so she was sitting directly on his cock. "Who's next?" She bounced on Paul's cock to highlight each word. Josh was next, going behind her and slowly sliding his cock into her entrance. She moaned out as he slid in, gripping his thighs for stability. Simran breathed, every move she made sent fire to her nerves, it felt so good. "Oh my fucking god, yes, Nick, come here and fuck my face, I need it."

Nick hesitated, moving towards her front, inserting his cock slowly into her mouth. He tilted his head back, slowly thrusting in time with his friends. Soon, a rhythm was created, and a cacophony of skin slapping together, grunts, groans, and moans filled the room. Their fun was about to end soon, the boys felt their climaxes coming soon, a fire burning in their bellies. Nick pulled out, quickly stroking his cock and coming onto Simran's face and chest, some getting onto Paul. "Shit, that felt good, I'm sorry." Next to come was Josh, whose hips stuttered as he came in Simran. Lastly, Paul pulled out, coming onto her belly and chest. Slippy rolled off, taking deep breaths to regulate everything going on inside of her. She was still in disbelief; she just had 3 cocks inside of her, and she loved it. In the meantime, Nick got a towel for everyone, taking the time to wipe himself and Slip off. The three lay on the floor next to Slip, catching their breaths. "So, boys.. Are you still bored?"


End file.
